


Old Soul

by writingfromasgard



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, vampire halfdan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Written from Halfdan's POV; After a fight with Harald, Halfdan seeks out his own hunting grounds.





	1. Chapter 1

For centuries, Halfdan had wondered the world with his brother. Their latest fight threw him to the edges of his comfort zone, an attempt to get freedom from him. With his usual hunting grounds far away, he knew he had to find the easiest prey. Patrons at bars that had infected their blood with alcohol. It was risky for him but if he found one that had only began drinking, it would be minimal.

He stayed in a corner of the room, waiting until his ideal source made an appearance. Most drank too heavily minutes after they stepped into the threshold until he noticed a woman at the bar. She had been sipping on the same drink for an hour, checking her phone with a worried expression.

He had originally dismissed her because it was clear she was hear to meet someone.. who hadn’t shown. He emerged from his corner and slid in beside her, eyeing her neck after he heard the pounding of her heart increase. “Is this seat taken?” He asked.

Another spike in her heart rate before she spoke. “No.. I was waiting for a friend but… he’s not coming I guess.” Her voice was laced with anxiety and he glanced around.

“You don’t seem comfortable here. The patio is much more quiet. I could be your friend for the night.” There was the barest hint of a smile on her lips at his offer. When she finally looked at him directly, he felt like he had taken his first breath of air since he was turned. Her eyes were brown, almost black color and freckles speckled her cheeks, overlapping in most areas.

“You seem like an old soul. What’s your name?” She moved off of her stool and nodded to the patio. Halfdan couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She had no special qualities that he could tell as he offered her his arm.

“Halfdan. I think I should be insulted. I may be an older man but I thought I looked young still.” Her laughter sparked his undead heart and he pushed the door open for her. “What is your name? I feel we have met before.”

The two of them moved to the rails and she shrugged. “We might have if you come here. It’s (Y/N). Your soul is what’s old. You look.. fine.” He raised his brow at her and she ducked her head down. “It’s a silly saying my grandmother used. She called me an old soul, too. I’m not entirely sure what it means but it’s easy to recognize.”

Halfdan was growing more interested in her by the minute. Perhaps… he needed a new companion. Someone other than the sibling he grew up with. “I look fine?” He smiled at her and watched her lips mirror it. Most of the people had disappeared in his mind from the patio.

“I mean, attractive. You can’t be much older than I am. A year at most?” She guessed. Her heart rate spiked again, embarrassment. He let out a teasing laugh and winked at her.

“I could be centuries old. Maybe that’s why my soul is old.” She grinned, believing he was joking. Eventually she laughed again and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Centuries old? Then you are the most attractive 300 year old I’ve seen. Must be good genetics.” It was his turn to laugh at her joke. She wasn’t far off from his actual age.

“Good genetics and an active lifestyle.” Halfdan said with an unusual amount of flirtatiousness in his tone. Her eyes widened and he laughed at her surprised expression. “Even old souls need to exercise.”

She ducked her head down and covered her mouth to hide the smile. “Are you usually this upfront with women?” She asked. “Im not sure how much success you are used to but I didn’t come here for a hook up.”

Halfdan didn’t miss a beat. “It doesn’t have to be a hook up. This could be our first.. date.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying at this point. Dating a human was difficult, Harald taught him that with his ‘princess’. She seemed to respond positively to his offer with a smile. “You’re having a good time, right?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m still waiting for you to lure me to a dark alley and murder me.” She faced him with a serious expression on her face. It collapsed into a soft smile and he felt drawn to her full lips. He winked at her and nodded to the darker side alley a few steps from there.

“If that’s what it takes for you to have a good time, I know a place.” They laughed together and he grasped her hand softly, tugging her behind him as he moved them to the alley. It must have been too dark for her to see. She clenched onto his arm and her heartrate shot up again. They put some distance between the corner and themselves before he guided her to stand against the brick.

He leaned forward, slowly, and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised at first, he could tell. Her lips felt warm and sparked a different hunger he hadn’t felt in years. He closed the space between their bodies, pulling her close to him as the kiss increased in intensity. He felt dizzy when he pulled back and she grabbed his shirt.

“I wouldn’t normally..” He placed a finger over her lips, shushing her. His finger left and he replaced it with his lips again. He could feel her heart quicken, almost sense how sweet her blood would be on his tongue. He nicked her lip, granting himself a small taste. He licked the blood away and felt pure light seep into his system. “Did you bite me?”

Her question drew him out of his ecstasy fueled thoughts. “I can be a little rough.” He explained. He watched emotions flit across her face: confusion, curiosity and then faint arousal. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “Did you like that?”

“Do it again.” If his heart hadn’t stopped centuries ago, it would have now. He pushed her chin up and kissed her neck, waiting for the perfect pulse to dig into her neck. “Just one bite.” She added.

Halfdan wasn’t sure if he could handle just one or even two. She gasped as his fangs dug into her neck, leeching her blood into his mouth. Her hands tightened their grasp on his shirt and he forced himself away from her neck. Her blood tasted different. It filled his body with a light and ecstasy he had never felt.

He licked her neck clean and kept her pressed against the brick. She was panting but didn’t struggle to get away. “We should.. we should go back to my place.” She suggested, her hands feeling up his body. “And.. talk. Yeah.. talk.”

Halfdan smiled at her suggestion, her blood still on his teeth. “We could call it our second date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Halfdan couldn’t peel himself away from his little light once they were at her place. She struggled to open the door with his roaming hands traveling her body. When it did open, he stopped and realized he wouldn’t be able to enter without an approval from her. “(Y/N), are you sure you want me to come into your home?”

He littered her neck with tiny bites and held her close to him. The mewls he received in return were worth it. “Yes, please come in.” With her voice pleading him, he took his hands and lips off of her for the moment. She pushed the door open and as soon as they were both inside, it was her who took the lead.

Halfdan followed her into her bedroom, the excitement building up in his mind. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. Her hands did away with his shirt and he watched her face hesitate. Her fingers touched one of his many scars on his chest, a battle against his own brother gave him that particular one.

He never expected her to lean down and kiss it like it would remove from his body. A shock went through his body when her lips kissed his nipple, her tongue peeking out the smallest amount. It wasn’t unpleasant at all; he was just unaccustomed to it. Next, he felt her teeth graze over it while she reached between their bodies to undo his pants.

When she peeled his jeans open, she sat up straight and closed her eyes. Her heart was racing, pounding away in his eardrums. Believing he had somehow forced her into an uncomfortable situation, he covered her hand. “If you don’t want to do this, I won’t make you. I can even leave if you would like.”

Her eyes sprung open and looked at him. “No! No.. I am just trying to slow my mind down so I can enjoy this.” Her hands drew out his cock from his briefs. Using her other hand, she lifted up and worked her bottoms down. He was pleased to see neatly trimmed pubes when she settled back on top of him. He worked his shoes and socks off with his feet, finally allowing his hands to touch her.

Halfdan lifted her shirt and she did the rest, pulling it over her head to toss it aside. Soon after she peeled off her bra, her hands moved back to his cock. He watched as she rose her hips up and aimed his tip at her entrance. He grasped her hips, hands dragging her down onto his cock.

He felt a relief he hadn’t known in years. Wet warmth wrapped around his member accompanied by a whispered moan of his name. He had to taste her again, her lips or blood. He didn’t care which when she started to move her hips. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck and she pressed her lips against his.

Each rise of her hips made him deepen the kiss, pulling the back of her neck more. The moans that escaped their kiss made him crave every inch of her. The kiss broke with a hard upwards thrust of his hips. She cried out and left her throat exposed to him.

Halfdan wanted no time, biting down on the junction of her shoulder and neck. Blood rushed onto his tongue, followed by the sweet flood of light in his veins. Her hands grabbed into his chest, nails digging into his skin. He could feel the vibrations of her moans while her hips kept riding him.

He released her, not wanting to take too much from her. She reacted by supporting herself using his torso, looking down at him while the slap of skin increased in rhythm. “H-Halfda–” Her nails dug into his skin and she clenched around him. He held his breath, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from spilling inside of her while she weakly ground against his hips. Not yet, he pleaded with himself.

When the contractions around his cock stopped, he hooked both arms around her waist and flipped the two of them over. He pulled out of her and slammed back in. She cried out in shock and he repeated the motion. He could feel her hands dig into his back while he pummeled his cock into her.

Halfdan could only describe the sensations he felt with her, because of her, like getting drunk on alcohol for the first time. Having a warm body beneath him, clawing at him while he drove his cock into her. She clenched around him for the second time and he lost the internal battle to hold back. With one swift, deep thrust, he had emptied himself into her.

He stayed like this, reveling in the short buzz of his orgasm until she began to squirm underneath him. She was looking up at him, sweaty with a satisfied smile on her lips. He leaned down for a final kiss on her lips before collapsing next to her.

After her heart rate dropped down to a steady beat, she turned over on her side and moved closer to him. Her head popped up and a single finger came to lift his lip up. He cocked a brow up, confused about what she was doing. “Where are the fangs?!” She asked.

Laughter bubbled up in his chest and she pulled her finger away. He caught the look of embarrassment in her eyes and brought her thumb to his mouth. Her face lit up as she felt the tip of one inside. He placed her hand on his stomach and tried not to be too amused by her reaction. “Does everyone taste the same?”

“People within the same family seem to have similar tastes.” Halfdan answered. She laid her head on his shoulder and grew quiet for the moment. After feeding twice from her, he had already felt a link between them being drawn. “It is customary to offer my blood to you as well. It helps with the tiredness that can come from being drank from.”

He let his eyes fall closed while he waited for her answer. “Am.. am I supposed to bite you?” A bolt of renewed arousal shot through him. Images of her teeth stained red with his blood flashed through his mind. That was an entirely new sensation he rarely had the chance to feel. “Halfdan?”

His tongue darted over his lips. “If you want me to be in your bed for a few more nights, certainly. Otherwise, I can make a small cut and you can drink from my wrist.” He felt her lips graze over his skin like she was deciding which of two. He felt the smallest test of her teeth on his skin and smiled to himself.


End file.
